


The Jacket

by Milo



Series: That College AU Where Luffy and Law Steal Zoro's Jacket [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milo/pseuds/Milo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eventually, the jacket found itself with three names written on its one tiny white tag rather than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jacket

Zoro owned a letterman jacket. It kept him warm in the winter months and provided a good amount of padding for when he fell asleep in class. The pockets were large and served to hold, and hide, everything he needed. He wore it whenever he could and wasn’t really in the habit of washing it much.

Zoro took the jacket with him when he went for runs, and tended to mop his face off with the jacket. The jacket ended up on the floor more than a handful of times and had footprints on it for weeks. Nami and Sanji complained about the jacket’s stench too many times to count. But it was Zoro’s coat and he didn’t care.

But in reality, Luffy owned the jacket just about as much as Zoro did.

Luffy, who forgot his damn coat whenever it was cold, would steal the coat off of Zoro’s back to keep himself warm. Zoro found himself dumping it on Luffy when he passed out after eating too much at lunch and lending it to Luffy when he spilled something down his shirt for the twelfth time. The jacket didn’t even fit Luffy properly. It stuck out in weird places and made him look oddly shaped. But he loved the jacket to bits and pieces.

The pockets of the jacket became filled with rootbeer candy wrappers--Luffy’s favorite--the more Luffy took it to class with him. Soon enough Zoro found himself stocking them with his own supply of the things for Luffy to find later. He always dug through the pockets gleefully and sometimes shouted at Zoro from across campus about it. Luffy always left an unreadable but kind message in gratitude later.

Luffy laid under the jacket when he went to Nami’s study parties (no Zoro allowed, unfortunately, due to his presence being a distraction), and fell asleep on benches covered in it. He pretended to be headless in it and always got a laugh out of Usopp. Zoro even caught him sitting on it when he complained about his butt going numb in school chairs.

Luffy’s brothers grabbed a hold of the jacket whenever they dragged Luffy off somewhere, and Zoro grabbed the back of it to stop Luffy from doing something stupid. The jacket started smelling like meat at some point. Luffy was pretty vague about what he’d spilled on it.

Somewhere down the road, Zoro wasn’t sure when, the jacket found itself on someone else; a med student by the name of Law whom Luffy had befriended. Law was the one who was most practical with the jacket; he would leave Zoro pencils and scantrons, carefully folded notes and checklists of things he needed to do later. He held the jacket like it was indeed someone else’s property and respected it much more than Luffy.

Zoro wasn’t really sure what to make of this situation at first, but didn’t mind that Law took it to the cleaners every so often. Luffy always got a bit upset when it was cleaned, saying something about it no longer smelling right, but hatched the brilliant scheme to stink it up even more by literally rubbing their faces in it, much to Law’s dismay.

Law fit the jacket better than Luffy did, as it was made for a taller person, but Law was still skinnier than Zoro was. He kept the pockets clean and free of crumbs, and he was the only one who bothered to clear out those many candy wrappers. He made a habit of tearing out pieces from his planner on the dates when Luffy had exams. Luffy always seemed to forget them.

Law took some of his most difficult exams in the jacket, and fell asleep at his desk in the jacket. Law wore the jacket in the early hours of the morning when he was drinking his third cup of coffee and squinting at the computer in front of him, silently hating every paper he had ever written. Law’s friends asked about the jacket, and Law would simply draw it closer to him, shielding his face.

Law wore the jacket with pride when he ruled over the study group with an iron fist, and dumped the jacket on Zoro and Luffy when they joked about his surname. Luffy sometimes caught Law wearing it when he was feeling lonely, and Law wore the jacket with a smile when Luffy and Zoro teamed up to make him feel better. He wore the jacket nervously when Rocinante visited and he had to introduce both Luffy and Zoro to him. They ended up burning the jacket that day. Rocinante still squinted at Zoro.

The jacket became the umbrella that shielded their heads from the rain as they all ran to class, Law cursing and Luffy and Zoro laughing. Luffy also squeezed himself into the jacket whenever he caught Zoro or Law in it, and somehow still managed to zip himself up in it too. He liked the look on Sanji’s face whenever he saw them.

It was also Luffy’s idea to toss the coat over their heads whenever they wanted to kiss in public but not be seen. Zoro didn’t really give much of a shit either way, but Law seemed grateful that his privacy was respected. He used the jacket to pull them close to him whenever he saw fit.

Luffy always smiled when he caught both Zoro and Law using the jacket as a pillow on their way out anywhere. Sometimes, when he was being extra sneaky, Luffy would tie Zoro and Law together using the jacket and let them scramble around like that. He drew hearts on the sleeves that matched Law’s chest tattoo and little swords and hats to match. Law let them stay an extra week.

The jacket saw itself on beaches, in waiting rooms, on floors, and in beds. Someone had cried with the jacket around them more than once. They’d had shouting matches in the jacket, and heartfelt make ups later. They’d all gotten sick together because of the jacket. The seams were tearing and stains dotted the inside and outside. The jacket was falling apart, but was still as loved as ever.

Eventually, the jacket found itself with three names written on its one tiny white tag rather than one.


End file.
